The Right Girl
by TheUndeadTypewriter
Summary: As the Ice King comes up with a completely different plan to capture princesses by teleportation to a different world with different people, Elmore. Can he be stopped by the team of four, or can he succeed? Find out more in the story.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

The Right Girl

**In the Land of Ooo...**

The Ice King was now lying in his bedroom thinking of princesses to capture. That was the easy part, now he needs a really intelligent plan to capture princesses while fighting Finn, The Human and Jake, The Dog. Or did he?

He came up with a brilliant plan to not capture princesses, but to transport into a different world with completely different people using a...

**While in Elmore...**

Gumball and Darwin were in detention... a 6 HOUR DETENTION! There were suffering in boredom, left by Principal Brown to sharpen pencils.

Principal Brown was just outside the door playing video games and SUDDENLY...


	2. Chapter 2 : The Hour of Things

**In the Land of Ooo...**

The Ice King decided to use teleportation, he has an idea of making a teleporter out of ice. He needs a couple of things before he can make his big move...

After countless minutes of styling his hair, showering, wearing cologne. He was ready. He gone into his infinate chamber of ice and built The Ice Teleporter of Infinite Girlfriends, as he calls it and decides to add a few minor adjustments.

**Meanwhile in Elmore...**

Gumball and Darwin spent their hours in a dungeon of boredom, as they thinked it was. They slapped themselves to not fall asleep during their duty of horror... sharpening pencils!

"How long have we been in here," said Gumball.

"About half an hour..." replied Darwin.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" cried Gumball collapsing onto a chair.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Plan Begins

**Back in the Ice King's Lair...**

The Ice King added a few minor adjustments and onned the teleporter. He laughed with evilness annd a touch of happiness and delight. He sparked up some ice into the sky and goes into the teleporter. He forgot to ask Gunther to off the switch but he didn't realize it because of his bitter sweet success.

**While in the Treehouse...**

Finn was playing video games with B-MO while Jake was eating his 11th pancake. Finn was playing happily until he realized sparks of ice in the sky and said "Hey Jake, I think we should check that out, just in case".

"Sure, Finn" replied Jake with a mouthful of delicious pancakes with maple syrup.

Finn got his green bag with his sword in his hands and hopped onto Jake's back. Jake ran as fast as he could still with pancakes in his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Arrival at Elmore

**In the Ice King's Lair...**

Finn and Jake arrived and realized a burst of ice in the Ice King's chamber, so they went in and found and oval object with a moving spiral in the middle.

"Should we go in," said Jake while scratching his back.

"We should, it's probably for the best. Maybe... someone's in danger, it is the Ice King" said Finn.

So they jumped in.

**Back in detention...**

Principal Brown was playing video games and suddenly noticed a sound in one of the lockers in front of him. He gone to it and opens the locker. Suddenly, Ice King appeared and took long deep breath.

"Who are you? questioned Principal Brown.

The Ice King didn't say a word. "You're on school property with no visitor's pass. Go to the main office to get one" said Principal Brown. The Ice King stood up and freezed Principal Brown.

Gumball and Darwin heard a sound and went to check. They opened the door slowly and saw Principal Brown in ice. They approached him and just stared. Then, Finn and Jake appeared from the locker where the Ice King showed up. Finn saw the two boys, Gumball and Darwin and points his glowing sword at them.


	5. Chapter 5 : 'A Blue Old Man '

**While in the streets of Elmore...**

The Ice King keeps disturbing the citizens by acting as if he was hot, lifting up his cloak showing them his thin, skinny body and letting them touch his beard. He eventually got on the news of Elmore headlined 'A Blue Old Man Terrorising The Streets of Elmore'.

Elmore police founded him and tried to arrest him. "Sir, keep your hands on your head and kneel down slowly on the road"the policemen said.

The Ice King thought that kneeling down to them meant that they were his king, so he gone mad and freezed them. His anger and rage increases turning his plan to a severe nightmare.

**At the locker...**

"Dude, chill out. We didn't do anything wrong, if you want that blue old man... I don't know where he went" said Gumball with a touch of fear.

"Where is the Ice King!" screamed Finn while Jake shows off his stretching skills.

"I think that guy (Ice King) is a bad guy. Let's go to our house to check the news" said Gumball.

"Ok..." replied Finn while putting his sword back into his green bag. So the four of them went to the Watterson's house.


End file.
